Captain and Lover
by kitsunegirly
Summary: A new girl is jostled around and eventually put in more than one surprising position. OC Aika Gekkani.


A/N: Officially psyched about this being the first requested fic I managed to get done. For Blood Drenched Okami as she calls herself. R&R, No Flaming, Rated M. Do not own bleach, or the OC. OC was used with permission.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ -Captain and Lover-<p>It all started when Aika Gekkani was placed on squad 6. She was called into her captain's office that first day.<p>

"Welcome to my squad. Sit." Captain Kuchiki said shortly. Aika did as she was told.

"I'm honored, Captain."

"Renji come in here please." The captain said calmly.

After the introduction to her commanding officers she sank into the squad's routine despite the spats between herself and the leuitenant that were usually followed by harsh physical punishments. One day the squad was training, and Aika was sparring with Leuitenant Abarai.  
>"You're pretty strong for a chick." He let out after she blocked his swing.<br>"And you're pretty weak for an almighty leuitenant, pineapple head." She spat without thinking.  
>He glared and stepped back. "Drop and give me 50 push ups now Gekkani!"<br>She immediately realized her mistake and followed her orders. She did the push ups, then the sit ups, toilet detail and after being allowed a surprisingly filling dinner, she was led to a small room. Renji grabbed a cut out figure then led Aika out to a large training feild. The last part of her punishment was for her to attempt to gain her bankai at the risk of death. So she did as she was told and attempted it.

Days later she awoke in the squad 4 infirmary. Alive. Her bankai was amazing from what she could remember. Captain Unohana came over and began blotting Aika's forehead.  
>Her icy blue eyes went wide as Captain Kuchiki walked into her room with a smik, which scared her a bit.<br>"Congratulations, Aika." He said simply before walking out. With that image in her mind, she drifted back to sleep. She had gotten lucky when she earned her bankai and she knew it. After a few days of rest and another month of honing her new skills, Aika was recommended for a captain's position. She didn't expect much of it, but as her luck would have it she was chosen and initiated that evening as the new captain of squad 9. Now holding her new jacket Aika walked towards her squad's barracks. She walked into her new office and set down her jacket. She slipped into the squad's meeting area unnoticed at the back of the crowd, and eyed the one up front who must be her leuitenant. She was instantly attracted to him like a magnet. His perfect biceps, shown off by his personalized sleeveless uniform. His stern tattooed face and his tan shown clearly under the fluorescent lights. "Attention everyone!" Shuhei yelled above the chatter. Everyone shushed quickly. "We need to prepare to meet our new captain. She'll be here any moment."

There were some groans as everyone moved around, getting into formation. "Miss, I think you may be in the wrong squad. What's your name?" he asked her stoicly.

"I'm in the right place. You must be Shuhei." she said avoiding the question.

"Thats Leuitenant Hisagi to you. What is your name?"

"Aika Gekkani."  
>Everyone stared in shock as Shuhei bowed to her.<p>

"I'm sorry Captain." he said staying in the bow.

"Get up. Come with me to my office." She said leading him. Once in her office, she sat on her low desk.

"Where were you before this?" He asked of his captain, still standing.

"Squad 6, third seat. Before I obtained my bankai." He smirked. He liked how she was looking at him. The way her black hair shined was beautiful, but as he checked her out further, he couldn't stop staring at her breasts. He was guessing 32D and he knew he wanted her. He tore himself away from her body mentally. "What is it?" She said smiling. "Just admiring your ... spiritual pressure, Ma'am."  
>"Sit Shuhei." She commanded. As he did he was now eye level with her bust. She surprised him further by sitting on his lap, making his situation better and worse. She ran her hand through his hair, then kissed him slowly.<p>

"Captain, we shouldn't ..."

"When we're alone, you call me Aika."

She kissed him again, but he ramped it up by nipping at her bottom lip. She then straddled him before pushing him to lay down on the floor. Shuhei groaned as she ground against his hardening member.

They began stripping and soon enough Aika was bent over her desk. Her leuitenant pounded into her while gripping her hips. They both moaned happily through the next hour before laying behind the desk in post climax cuddling. They continued to be partners and lovers, with only a few fights. He stuck by her through everything.


End file.
